Red Scorpion
Red Scorpion was a middleweight walkerbot that competed in the Long Beach 1999 competition (as Scorpion "Beta 3") and Season 2.0 of BattleBots. It was built by Ray Washburn and family. Its legs were powered by compressed Co2 and its weapon was a pneumatic stinger. Red Scorpion had no success in combat, losing every fight it participated in. Red Scorpion originally fought at the Robot Wars 1996 and 1997 events as a wheeled heavyweight, armed with the stinger and claws. It also featured axes in the wheels that activated when the wheels turned fast enough. Robot History 1996 Robot Wars Not much is known about how well Red Scorpion did. 1997 Robot Wars In one battle it fought Super heavyweight Snake. The battle started sluggishly with Snake making little movement and Scorpion being careful in its movements. When Scorpion gets close enough Snake tries to grab hold but Scorpion gets away quickly. Scorpion hammers away at Snake and continues to do so causing some damage to the armour plating. Snake begins to get some movement but only just, Scorpion is unaffected by every move Snake makes and simply hammers at it when given a chance. After a long and tedious 3 minutes eventually Scorpion is declared the winner. 1999 Long Beach After receiving a bye in the first round, Scorpion Beta 3 went up against Deadblow. Deadblow won on a judge's decision and Scorpion beta 3 was now in the loser's bracket, where it faced Turtle Road Kill. Turtle Road Kill won by KO and Scorpion Beta 3 was eliminated from the tournament. Scorpion Beta 3 later had a grudge match with Ankle Biter and lost by KO. Scorpion Beta 3 wasn't finished, however, as it participated the megabot royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 2.0 Red Scorpion's first and only match in Season 2.0 was against SABotage. SABotage immediately attacks Red Scorpion, who is attempting to make its way across the arena. Red Scorpion shows fast walking speed, but is not quite fast enough to turn towards SABotage. SABotage repeatedly gets underneath the side of Red Scorpion and tries to flip it over, but was unsuccessful due to the size and weight of Red Scorpion. SABotage then starts to drag Red Scorpion closer to the arena hazards, nearly flipping Scorpion over in the process. SABotage finally holds Red Scorpion off the ground for several seconds before taking the robot over the killsaws. The time ran out and SABotage won on a 42-3 judge's decision. This meant that Red Scorpion was eliminated from the tournament again. As of 2015, it is unknown if Red Scorpion participated the middleweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 6 Category:Competitors Category:US Robot Wars Competitors Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Middleweight Robots Category:US Robots Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Walkerbots Category:Robots with Bladed Axes Category:Robots with Jaws Category:Battlebots Rumble competitors Category:Animal Based Robots Category:US Robot Wars 1996 competitors Category:US Robot Wars 1997 competitors Category:Robots made into toys Category:Battlebots Long Beach 1999 competitors Category:Battlebots Season 2.0 competitors Category:Robots from California